


Heart Of Green

by TideNightWalker (orphan_account)



Series: Colors Of You [1]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: :P, Angst, Gen, too much angst, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is tricked into believing his friends aren't his friends. (It's not really Teen, I just rate all of my stuff that. :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Green

Mike tossed and turned in his sleep. "You are worthless..." A voice hissed.

"Worthless..." He repeated. He flipped.

"Unworthy... Unloved... they don't care. She doesn't care..."

"She... doesn't... care..." He whispered, then whimpered in pain.

His door creaked open. The yellow ranger padded in with a bowl of water, a towel around her neck, and samuraizer brandished towards Mike. In response, sleeping Mike turned his back to her, but didn't stay there long.

Emily smiled softly.

She set the bowl down, tucked her samuraizer into her pocket, and dipped the towel into the water. She set the towel on his forehead, and he relaxed a bit.

She smiled. She set the towel back in the bowl, and padded out of his room.  
\---------------------------------------------

The next day, Mike sat at the breakfast table, stirring his cereal around, a sad and bored look on his face.

"Mike, are you ok?" Kevin asked, worried for his usually cheery friend.

"Fine." Mike muttered unhappily. Jayden and Kevin frowned at the team goof's reply.

"Good morning, every one!" Emily chirped happily. While everyone smiled at the youngest ranger, Mike just seemed sadder than before.

"Mike." Emily said with a frown, sitting beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Mike grumbled and shook her hand off. Now Mia was suspicious. Mike usually blushed slightly and grinned when Emily did that.

"Mike, are you sure you're ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine!" Mike growled.

Mia narrowed here eyes, grabbed him by the arm and drug him into the living room, calling "Mentor!" as she went.

Mentor rushed in. "What is it, Mia?"

"It's Mike." Mia explained, shoving the mentioned onto the couch. "Something's wrong with him."

"I'm fine!" Mike snapped. Mentor frowned, and nodded.

"If you would please leave, Mia." Mentor said. "I need to speak to Mike in peace."

Mia nodded, bowed, and hurried into the kitchen.

Mentor flipped out his samuraizer and waved it over Mike. He hummed. "No nighlock activity." He flipped his samuraizer closed. "You should get some rest Mike."

"I said I'm-" He paused when he saw Mentor's stern expression. "Yes, Mentor." He stood up, bowed, and walked to his room. He flopped dramatically on his bed.

"He doesn't care." A unwanted voice hissed in the back of his head. "He just wants you out of the way."

Mike grumbled the phrase, repeating it as he walked around his room, stuffing things into his old tattered green backpack.

"They don't want me." Mike muttered as he crawled out the window and ran out of the gates.

"She'll never love me."


End file.
